


SAY SO

by thickbutterfly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Haikyuu - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, in another life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thickbutterfly/pseuds/thickbutterfly
Summary: Kuroo learns that the royal colored Morpho that had gold strips on its wings, means that you have a strong love connection with your soulmate.  He didn't believe it at first, but after meeting Kenma and feeling the familiar emotions with him. He learns why he has this overwhelming feeling with Kenma. Why he is so attracted to him and why is he in love with him after meeting for one day.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	SAY SO

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU-two kinds of butterflies predict your life. If you're going to meet your soulmate or your soulmate is near by. Or if you're about to die. 
> 
> (I thought of this soulmate au idea randomly lol.)

**Not all soulmates blossom the moment they meet, or click once you lock eyes for the first time. The only thing all soulmates have in common is meeting someone to give you a purpose in life. To open up your heart before you prevent yourself from falling in love again. But sometimes the love you want is forbidden. You can't get it even you asked a billion times-the worst part at falling too deep for someone.**

**If you want to claim your soulmate to be yours. You have to say so.**

**It'll be worth it once they give their heart to you.**

\---

"Oya!" Akaashi strolled down the pathway towards Bokuto and Kuroo.

"Oya! Oya!" Bokuto embraced Akaashi the moment he stood in front of Bokuto.

"Oya! Oya! Oya!" Kuroo played with a royal colored Morpho that had gold strips on its wings.

Akaashi watches the butterfly sit on Kuroo's index finger, and Kuroo gently caress its delicate wings. "You know...those types of butterflies are a symbol of strong love attraction. It must mean your soulmate is close by, and has the other butterfly with them."

"I don't get it. Why only two butterflies? There could be thousands like this one." Kuroo questioned Akaashi.

Akaashi let Bokuto nuzzle into the crook of his neck as he spoke to Kuroo. "There's only two because those butterflies only appear for those who's about to meet their soulmate. I mean...there are more, but they're hidden to wait for the next soulmates to meet."

"Did you and Bokuto start dating because of this?"

"Kind of...they appeared a few days before we confessed our feelings for one another. Back then we had unrequited love for one another. Both of us thought the other didn't feel the same, but after understanding the meaning behind those butterflies. We knew we were meant to be together, and we confessed our love and promised to never leave each other." Akaashi kissed Bokuto's head before continuing. "But..."

"But what?"

"If one soulmate has a claret colored Morpho close by them, and it has black lines on its wings. It means that person will be fated to die soon. It'll only appear if one went against the laws of soulmates, or simply been cursed to die in this life."

"Sounds like something in a horror film." Kuroo joked as the butterfly flew onto his bed hair. He tucked his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, and looked at Akaashi with a calm expression. "I'll tell you if I end up seeing my soulmate. But if one of us has that butterfly you swear will lead us to death. I'll just have to do everything on my bucket list with them. I hate goodbyes but i'm not cruel to let one of us leave this earth without a proper memory."

Bokuto made a low laugh-like sound in Akaashi's neck before he said. "You sound as if you don't believe in soulmates."

"Do I?" Kuroo shrugs. "I mean...a fated partner that the gods decided to give you is a bit weird. I'm not saying I don't believe in soulmates, I just have a hard time believing a beautiful butterfly is the god's way of telling us if we're about to meet our soulmate, or if we're about to die."

Akaashi sighed, "There's no getting Kuroo in believing that his soulmate is out there, so let's just get going to the house party before we're late."

Bokuto stands up straight and puts his arm around Akaashi's shoulders. "Let's go Kurobro!"

Kuroo let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah, let's hurry up and go so I can go back to studying."

"Studying Biology for your major is so boring." Bokuto said as they walked down the path.

"I need my credits. You know this."

"I hear you, I hear you."

\---

"Tetsu!"

Kuroo turns his head to see Terushima walking towards him with open arms. Kuroo took his hands out of his pockets to give him a quick hug. "Hi Teru."

"No need to be so dry. It's party. Be alive."

"I was forced to be here, so no thanks. I'll be over there until it's my cue to leave." Kuroo points to the corner of the room where a few people stood at.

Teru frowned. "You used to party all the time. What happened?"

"Maturity happened."

Teru rolled his eyes. "You're missing out."

"No I'm not." Kuroo started to walk towards the corner of the room. "Bye and don't come get me either."

"Party pooper!"

Kuroo stuck up his middle finger without looking behind him.

He made it to the corner of the room, and sat on the small couch that had two other people on it. One guy with a biker type outfit, and another guy wearing headphones while playing his PSP with his blonde hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. Kuroo thought it was peculiar that his roots wasn't bleached as well, but he didn't put much thought into it. He put on his own earphones to listen to his audiobook. He turned the volume up to its maximum level and let the phone rest on his stomach. He laid back with his eyes closed listening to his book.

The book was at the thirty minute mark when Kuroo felt something light on his arm. He ignored it at first thinking it was his imagination, but after the second time he opened one eye to peek.

The blonde haired guy with the black roots was poking his arm.

Kuroo noticed his headphones was still on, and his screen had a 'game over' on it. He paused his audiobook to talk to the guy. "Yes?"

The guy looked up. "Oh I thought you were asleep...I...um...I don't know how to defend myself...I saw your arms and...I touched them...I know it's weird...I-I'm sorry."

"Do you always touch guys arms while they're asleep?"

"No, i'm not a weirdo, I just saw your arms and I touched them."

Kuroo opened both eyes and laughed. "You're a odd guy. I mean you can touch my arms if you want, but i'll need to know the name of the person touching me."

"Kozume Kenma." the guy replied.

"Tetsurou Kuroo." Kuroo looked at Kenma's more carefully seeing the familiar features. "Have I met you before?"

"Tokyo University. I sit two desks behind you. I'm the guy that the teacher loves to call on."

"Gamer-kun?"

"I mean...that's everyone's nickname for me."

"I heard of your nickname but I never really saw your face or heard your name."

"And you call me odd."

"I swear I never heard Kozume Kenma in my class."

"People are right...you're all looks but no brain."

"I scored the highest on the tests."

"I didn't mean...nevermind...just nice to meet you Kuro."

"You say my name weird. That's new."

"That's the best it's going to get."

"Haha. It's like a nickname."

"If we're talking nicknames, then yours should be rooster."

"Mean. I think yours should be Kitten or KenKen."

"I'm not a cat."

"You look like one. Your eyes remind me of a feline's eyes. They're _puurrretty_."

"Not funny."

"I think it's funny."

"A guy with no brain would think it was funny."

"Why are you so mean? I feel hurt."

"I don't care." Kenma starts poking Kuroo's arm again. "Why are you so damn muscular?"

"I used to play volleyball and I go to the gym a lot."

"I never played sports, but my best friend takes me on walks here and there. So that's the only exercise I get."

"You're so skinny, out of shape, and your posture is horrible. Your back is going to be bad once you get old."

"I play games a lot so."

"Tell your friend to help you fix yourself too. You look like shit."

"You're one to talk rooster."

"I, at least, don't look like i'm in my mid-eighties hunched over like that."

"You got jokes, huh?"

"I'm telling the truth Kitten."

"Don't call me Kitten."

"Kitten how old are you?"

Kenma rolled his eyes at Kuroo ignoring him. "Nineteen, and you?"

"Twenty. You're young for someone in my class."

"I'm only one year younger than you."

"Still young."

"You're really annoying, you know?"

"Thanks."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"You're very blunt. Gamer-kun."

"I rather _you_ call me Kenma."

"There are three nicknames. Pick one."

"Why not my name instead?"

"Because I like nicknames."

"You're a bizarre guy." Kenma used his whole hand to grab Kuroo's bicep. He squeezed it as he kept his eyes up to look into Kuroo's eyes. "I pick...Kitten. It's weird but I rather deal with that."

"Alright, Kitten it is."

"Yeah rooster."

"I want my nickname to be Kuro. It sounds better than rooster."

"But that's your name."

"Something about the way you say it...it sounds better."

"Fine Kuro. But no promises that it'll stay."

"You sound like as if we're going to be friends."

"I have a feeling you're going to try to talk to me during class."

"As if you won't try to talk to me."

"I talked to you before, but it seems like you don't remember."

"When?"

"When I passed out the papers that day, I said 'here' and you said 'thanks'."

"That was so short. No wonder I don't remember you."

"I'm going back to my game. You're so eccentric."

Kenma wrapped his arm around Kuroo's, and went back to his game. Kuroo would've asked why he's so interested in his arm, but He did give him consent to touch his arm as if touching his arm wasn't strange.

The rest of the party consisted of Kenma and Kuroo looking at their devices. He still held Kuroo's arm for a zany reason, but Kuroo ignored him to listen to his audiobook.

Kuroo went through at least three audiobooks before he decided to leave. Bokuto was nowhere to be found along with Akaashi. Teru was busy being danced on by random girls from different colleges, and sent a smirk Kuroo's way to brag about him getting a lap dance.

Kuroo put his phone and earphones up in his pocket. Kuroo looked at Kenma, who still is playing his game, and moved his arm a little to get his attention. He looked up after pausing his game.

"I'm leaving the party." Kuroo said to him.

"I'll come too." He responded.

"Didn't you come here with someone?"

"Yes but they're fine. They dragged me here and left somewhere inside the house. I'll text them that I left early."

"Are you sure you're not just addicted to my arm?"

"Yeah, i'm sure."

"Okay then, let's go."

"Okay."

Kenma and Kuroo left the party together, arms linked together, and walked down that same path Kuroo walked down earlier to get to the party. It was still light outside, and Kuroo had nothing to do once he got home except University work.

Kenma played on his game the entire time they walked.

Kuroo didn't see the butterfly from earlier around, and wondered why the butterfly left. His eyes scanned the path to look for that butterfly. He wasn't interested in soulmates itself, but the new discovery of that kind of butterfly species got him interested. He never seen nothing like it. It was beautiful, and the characteristics of the butterfly was amazing. The details on the wings was beautiful as well.

"Kuro?"

Kuroo shifted his gaze to Kenma. "Yes Kitten?"

"Where are you headed?"

"I was thinking of heading back to study."

"Oh...I...um." Kenma looked down as the tips of his ears turned red. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to visit the mall with me?"

"Bold thing to ask. I mean sure. I don't mind going with you."

"Uh great. Thanks." Kenma went back to his game.

"Why did you ask though? Interested in me?"

Kenma shrugs, "I don't know."

"You're so cute when you get shy."

Kenma's face turned a dark shade of red. "I-I'm not cute."

"Yes you are. You're such a cute Kitten."

"B-baka! S-shut up!"

Kuroo laughed.

Kenma huffed.

Both males strolled down the path exchanging words of sarcasm. Kuroo teased the shy shorter male knowing he was dying of embarrassment. Kenma never let go of his arm the whole time they walked, and didn't look like he planned on letting go either.

A small part of Kuroo hoped Kenma didn't let go either. As if he were to let go now, they weren't going to see each other again.

The depths of their hearts stung as the thought of separation entered their heads.

**Why am I so scared to lose the person I just met a few minutes ago?**

Kenma clinged to Kuroo as they entered the mall. He didn't know why he even decided to cling to his arm, but the warmth he felt holding Kuroo. He felt at ease in his heart as if letting go was going to cause him pain. Why did he feel so attached to Kuroo, a literal stranger in his own class, in a few minutes?

**Did they meet before?**

"What store do you want to go to first?" Kuroo asked Kenma with his hands tucked into his hoodie's pocket.

Kenma put away his game. "Hmm..." Kenma points to the gaming store. "There."

"Okay then, let's go there then. I need a replacement controller anyways."

"What happened to the other?"

"My friend broke it out of rage when he lost."

"Sore loser."

"He really is but he'll go emo if he loses too many times, so I let him when some to not deal with his emo side."

"You look like you go emo too."

"If i'm honest, I do, but not like him. I just stop being myself for an hour, then I go back to being normal."

Kenma giggled. "I see."

Kuroo smiled seeing the shorter male's smile for the first time. "Your smile is beautiful. I want to see more of it."

Kenma's face turned a light shade of red. "Thanks Kuro."

"No problem Kitten."

The two males arrived at the gaming store to pick out their products. Kenma picked up a new game that was recently released by a well known company, and Kuroo picked up a gaming controller along with an expensive headset. They paid for their things, and walked the store-Kenma's arm still linked with Kuroo's.

"Where to next?" Kuroo asked Kenma.

"Where do you want to go?" Kenma asked.

Kuroo looked at each of the stores. "I don't know. I think I want to buy a new hoodie."

"What's wrong with this one?"

"Nothing. I just want a new one."

"From where then. Here?" Kenma pointed at a designer store.

"Too expensive. They cost more than my tuition."

Kenma chuckled softly. "Okay then. How about over there then?"

Kuroo looked in the direction where Kenma was pointing. "Yeah, I can go there to find one."

They walked inside the clothing store to find Kuroo a hoodie. Kenma watched Kuroo avoid all the graphic ones to look at the plain ones. Kenma found a hoodie in between two bright colored hoodies on the rack. He showed it to Kuroo.

"Look. Is this cute?"

Kuroo looked at the hoodie and smiled. "Yes it is, but you're cuter. I'll get that hoodie since you picked it."

Kuroo took the hoodie from Kenma, and Kenma hid his blushing face from Kuroo. Kuroo went to the cash register to purchase the hoodie. He paid and the cashier bagged the hoodie and handed it to Kuroo. Kuroo grabbed the bag and walked out the store with Kenma.

Kenma was still a blushing mess. "Y-you didn't have to buy what I picked. There were other hoodies you could've picked."

"But you picked this one. I wanted to buy one that Kitten picked out."

"Stop being so damn sweet to me. You're treating me as if i'm your girlfriend."

"You're not mines now, but you will be mines once I win you over."

"It hasn't even been a full day, since you met me and you already want me. What if i'm not up to your expectations and you regret it? What if you decide you want a girlfriend instead?"

"I'm sure you're perfect. I just hope you'll accept me."

"Why not? You're less of a bother than some people. Plus...you are the only one who has me blushing like this."

"Such a tsundere. I love it."

"Shut up baka."

"Okay Kitten, but any where else you want to go?"

"Not really but i'm kind of hungry." On cue, Kenma's stomach starts to rumble.

Kuroo laughed. "Alrighty then. We're getting food. Where do you want to eat?"

"Some place that sells Takoyaki. I don't know exactly why I want it. I just do."

"Same. I have a strong craving for it." Kuroo pulls out his phone to find a restaurant.

There were a few places they could go to, but only one stuck out from the rest. He didn't think much of it and chose that place for them to go.

They took a bus to get there, and got off at the bus stop to walk to the restaurant.

They ordered Takoyaki for both of them. Kemna finally let go of Kuroo's arm to sit down at the table. That weird feeling in Kenma resurfaced. Kuroo felt that feeling too.

They said their thanks once the waitress placed their food down. As they ate their Takoyaki, a small part of their heart ached. As if they needed to come here together like this.

**Why is this restaurant so familiar? and why did I suddenly crave for** **Takoyaki** **?**

They both thought at the same time.

Kenma stared at Kuroo's arm that he let go of a few moments ago.

**That warmth I felt while holding his arm. Why did I felt the need to hold on as long as possible?**

The feeling they both felt was so surreal.

They said their thanks before getting up from the table to leave the restaurant. Kenma didn't hesitant to lock arms with Kuroo again.

Kuroo didn't understand why, but when Kenma let go of his arm earlier. He felt lost and cold. Now that Kenma held his arm again-he feels found and warm.

Kenma decided that he should head home before it got too dark out.

Him and Kuroo spent the whole day together without realizing how much each other's company meant to each other.

Kuroo walked Kenma to his apartment complex. They both had a light blush spread across their faces, and their lips were stretched up into a smile. Kenma still held onto Kuroo's arm.

"Thanks for today Kuro." Kenma said.

"Yeah, thanks for today too. It was fun."

Kenma let go of Kuroo's arm, and started to go up to steps.

"Wait." Kuroo said as he took out his phone. "Your number. Can I get it?"

Kenma nodded. Kuroo handed his phone to Kenma. Kenma typed in his number into the contacts and sent himself a message. He handed Kuroo back his phone.

Kuroo looked at the message Kenma sent himself.

_Hey Kitten <3 [Sent at 07:59 p.m]_

Kuroo smiled. "You like the nickname, huh?"

Kenma shrugged. "I told you before that I did."

Kuroo just chuckled as a response.

Their eyes locked after Kuroo stopped laughing, and their eyes looked down at the other's lips.

They leaned towards each other slowly. Their eyes closed before they felt their lips touch.

Both of their hearts squeezed and their minds both thought the same thing.

**What is this emotion i'm feeling for him?**

They broke the kiss and opened their eyes to look at the other in the eye.

"I never kissed no one on the first day, you know?" Kuroo whispered.

"Me either but I felt like doing it." Kenma whispered back.

"We need to do this again sometime. The date."

"Yeah, we should."

They locked lips again for the second time, and wrapped their arms around each other to deepen the kiss. The feeling they were experiencing made them want to stay together longer.

**This can't be love, right?**

"I found out I have a soulmate out there, but why don't I stop to find them? It feels like this is meant to happen. As if i'm supposed to do this. I don't understand." Kuroo thought as he held Kenma close.

**None of this makes sense.**

**But I don't care.**

**I don't want this moment to stop.**

**As if I fear the separation and the coldness I'll feel after we both part ways.**

**What's happening to me?**

\---

Morning came, Kuroo woke up two hours before he usually wakes up, and got dressed. He swung his bag over his shoulder, slid on his shoes, and ran out the door.

On the way to Kenma's apartment complex, a royal colored Morpho that had gold strips on its wings, flown towards Kuroo-he stopped running to let the butterfly rest on his index finger. He gently caressed its delicate wings and smiled softly. He looked up at the beautiful sun rise in the sky.

"Am I doing something wrong trying to be with Kenma?" Kuroo looked back down at the butterfly. "I don't know about you Morpho, but I think my soulmate has to wait. I want to be with Kenma for now. He's the first person that makes me feel wanted and unexpectedlyly happy."

Kuroo watched the butterfly shimmer in the sun light that was shining down on him. He raised his hand up to let the butterfly fly away. He started to run again to Kenma's apartment complex.

**I know I have a soulmate out there, but why does it feel like you're my soulmate?**

Kuroo made it to Kenma's apartment complex to see Kenma outside already waiting for him. Kuroo waved to Kenma. "Kitten!"

Kenma looked up from his PSP. "Morning Kuro."

Kenma walked down the steps to Kuroo, and locked his arm with Kuroo. Kuroo smiled seeing his Kitten being clingy again.

"My friends are coming to walk with us to the college. You don't mind, right?" Kuroo asked as soon as they started walking.

"No it's fine. Who are they?"

"Their names are Bokuto and Akaashi. They're actually soulmates for one another."

"Ah. Soulmates...the most talked about topic of our world. I don't believe in soulmates, but if I do end up with one-I guess i'll have to believe."

"What if it's someone other than me?"

"Then i'll go against the world to be with you. Not like i'm in love with you, but something about you is worth not being with someone else."

"That's sweet..." Kuroo looked up at the sky. "Same. I rather be with you than with someone else."

Kenma and Kuroo blushed.

"The feeling's mutual then." Kenma mumbled.

"Y-yeah...it is."

\---

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Bokuto exclaimed as he walked towards Kuroo.

They fist bump and Kuroo smiled. "Hey Bokubro!"

"Kurobro!"

Akaashi sighed, "Bokuto, don't be so loud, okay?"

Bokuto nods, "Yes Akaashi."

Bokuto eyed Kenma. "Oh hey Kenma!"

Kenma waves to Bokuto. "Hi Bokuto. Hi Akaashi."

"Hey Kenma." Akaashi said.

"We should go inside before we're late." Kuroo said.

"Yeah we should, come on Bokuto." Akaashi said.

"Okay!"

Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's hand and walked with Kuroo to the University's doors. Kenma holding onto Kuroo's arm, and Bokuto holding Akaashi's hand.

Two matches made in heaven, but only one made from the same star.

\---

Kuroo, Bokuto, Kenma, and Akaashi went into their classroom. Kenma moved to the seat next to Kuroo, and held onto his arm as he sat. He tucked his game into his bag, and took out his notebook and a pencil.

Kuroo had already took out his notebook and mechanical pen. He put on his glasses and pushed them up his nose.

Kenma eyed Kuroo's glasses. "I didn't know you wear glasses. I never seen you wear them."

"I lost my contacts so I'm wearing them today." Kuroo replied. "What? Do they look bad on me?"

Kenma shook his head. "No I think you look handsome with them on."

Kuroo blushed. "Thank you Kitten."

The rest of the students came in to sit at a seat.

Kuroo and Kenma talked until the professor came in.

\---

"Kurobro, why did you leave the party yesterday?" Bokuto asked me while I ate my bento with Kenma.

"I didn't want to stay and watch Teru get grinded on. Plus I needed to study like I said."

"But you missed the biggest thing ever!"

"What did I miss?"

"Someone skateboarded off the roof!"

"I can watch that online."

"You're no fun."

"Never said I wanted to be fun."

Bokuto went to Akaashi to join in for lunch.

"Why didn't you tell him about us going to the mall?" Kenma asked.

Kuroo sighed. "Before we went to the party, a butterfly landed on me, and I found out I have a soulmate out there. If he knew i'm interested in you instead of my own soulmate. He'll start screaming."

"Same." Kenma said.

"What do you mean same?"

"A butterfly landed on my game when I was walking to the party. It was a purple colored one."

Kuroo's heart began to beat faster. A purple butterfly?

Kenma's heart raced. He felt weird telling Kuroo about a stupid butterfly.

"Kenma..."

"You're using my name? That's weird. What Kuro?"

"Two royal colored Morphos mean you have a soulmate."

"I know that."

" _Only_ two come out for soulmates. That means..."

Kenma took a minute to process what Kuroo said and blushed. "We're soulmates..."

"Yeah...we are...I don't know what to do..."

"Me either..."

Right on cue, the two royal colored Morpho that had gold strips on its wings, flew down towards them and what felt like fire burning into their skin. The Morphos melted onto their exposed arms. Kuroo winced when he peeked at his arm. There was a tattoo like Morpho on his arm-same with Kenma.

They look at each other and smiled.

**I found my soulmate and it's who I want.**

**My Kitten.**

**My Rooster.**

\---

"Akaashi!" Kuroo walked up to Akaashi, who was sitting on Bokuto's lap staring at his phone.

Akaashi looked up at Kuroo. "Oya?"

"Oya Oya...but I have to ask you something."

"What is it?'

"Why didn't you tell me those butterflies would melt onto our skin?"

"I forgot."

"That would've been helpful to know."

"Like I said, I forgot."

Kuroo glared at Bokuto. Bokuto looked at Kuroo and looked away. "So both of you forgot?"

"Yeah but who was your soulmate?"

"Kenma."

"I knew it."

"Huh?"

"He sat next to you and was clinging onto you all day-who wouldn't think you two were soulmates?"

"You're not wrong."

"Also where is the pudding head?"

"He's not a pudding head."

"His hair makes him look like one."

Kuroo rolls his eyes. "He's with his friend. I have to say they have a nice friendship."

"What's his friend name?"

"Shoyo Hinata."

"I can't believe he managed to get into _this_ type of college."

"You know him?"

"We played against his team once."

"Who won?"

"His team did. They had skills."

"I should ask for a practice match from him sometime."

"He'll like that. He has energy for days."

"A dedicated player. I like that."

\---

Kuroo and Kenma walked out of University together-arms linked-and decided to go to Kuroo's place.

They slipped on the house slippers, and went to Kuroo's room.

"My roommate is out." Kuroo said. "I don't know when they'll come back."

"Oh okay." Kenma replied.

They completed some assignments together, and studied for the test.

Kuroo propped up his laptop onto his bed. "Want to watch some movies?"

"Sure."

"What do you want to watch?"

Kenma scrolled through the movies on Kuroo's laptop. Kuroo brought a black blanket for them to use, and climbed into the bed with Kenma. He threw the blanket over both of them, and spooned Kenma-they both blushed from the close contact.

Kenma points to a movie. "This one."

"The Notebook?"

"Yeah. I want to watch it."

"Okay then."

Kenma clicked play using the touchpad. The movie started and Kenma got comfortable under the blanket.

\----

"Their love is so beautiful. I feel bad for the other guy." Kenma mumbled.

"Me too but their bond was strong even before he served in the war."

"I hope they get married instead."

"Me too."

\----

Kenma and Kuroo ended up drifting off to sleep before the movie ended.

They went into their dream world while being in each other's arms.

 ** _Kuroo_** ** _stood under a tree, and looked up at the white clouds in the light blue sky_**.

_**His eyes were amazed by the sight above him. It was as if he's never seen such a sight before. The way the clouds moved was perplexing.** _

_**He felt something in his hand and looked down to see a small collar. He looked at the gold plate to see the name on it. Chibi.** _

_**"Who's Chibi? A cat? A dog? Who's pet this collar belonged to?"** _

_**Kuroo** _ _**saw a row of houses at the bottom of the hill he stood on. He decided to walk down to find the address that was engraved onto the gold plate. He walked down the hill and started to stroll down the row of houses.** _

_**He walked and walked for what seemed like hours to reach one house. It seemed weirdly familiar to him. Like he's been here before.** _

_**He knocked on the door three times. No answer. He knocked again. No answer.** _

_**Kuroo** _ _**grew impatient and tried to turn the knob. Unlocked.** _

_**He took a deep breath and opened the door.** _

_**The house was silent. It ate him alive as he slipped off his shoes. He walked around the house to see a room with a opened book on the desk. There was no one home at all.** _

_**He walked inside the room hoping no one minded him being inside.** _

_**He placed down the collar and flipped the pages to the beginning.** _

_**"This dates back years ago?"** _ _**Kuroo** _ _**read the book out loud. "I met a tall black haired guy around my age. He was nice, funny, cute, and understood my personality. I fell in love with him. I met him when I was eight years ago. So it's been over ten years, since we known one another. We went to many places together and created memories. To** _ _**xxxxxxx** _ _**restaurant, the theaters, we played volleyball together, etc. I miss him. He died two years ago. An illness took him from me. The only memories I have with him is holding onto his buff arm and hoping he'll notice my effort. I know I wasn't very affectionate towards him, but I wanted him to notice my unrequited love for him. He died before I had the chance to tell him. I wish I did though. I should've known he was going to die. A claret colored Morpho with black lines on its wings was around him a lot. It was a clear sign of his near-death. If I see him in heaven, I'll tell him once I see him; '** _ _**Tetsurou** _ __ _**Kuroo** _ _**, I,** _ _**Kozume** _ _**Kenma, is unconditionally in love with you.'."** _

_**Kuroo** _ _**steps back from the book. His head started to hurt. That's the same restaurant he took Kenma, and that book has his first and last name in it. Why? What's the connection?** _

_**Kuroo** _ _**heard meowing. He looked up to see a kitten meowing in the hands of a small black haired kid. He looked like Kenma but with black hair.** _

_**"Chibi. I met a weird guy named** _ _**Kuroo** _ _**today. He tried to teach me volleyball, but it failed-i'm just too clumsy to catch a ball. It's useless." The boy said before vanishing.** _

_**Another Kenma appeared with a rose in his hand. "This was in** _ _**Kuroo's** _ _**locker. A** _ _**fangirl** _ _**of his, huh? I can never show him love like they do. He's better off with one of them. They'll give him better happiness than I could ever give."** _

_**That Kenma disappeared also.** _

_**Another Kenma reappeared-he looked like the Kenma he knows. Blond hair that isn't bleached at his roots, and a hunched over back while he plays video games.** _

_**"I lost Chibi today...** _ _**Kuroo** _ _**cried like a baby." That Kenma smiled to himself. "He loved that cat a lot. I wish he loved me too."** _

_**He disappeared too.** _

_**Another Kenma appeared wearing a tux. He was crying while holding a collar and a picture of** _ _**Kuroo** _ _**.** _

_**"I-I'm sorry K-** _ _**kuroo** _ _**. I wished I told you my feelings before you died. I-I miss you so much. Please come back to me. I wasn't ready to let go. I'm sorry..."** _

_**He threw down the collar and hugged the picture of** _ _**Kuroo** _ _**. "I'm sorry."** _

_**This Kenma didn't vanish-he turned into little sparkles of lights and started to go out the room.** _ _**Kuroo** _ _**didn't know why, but he followed the lights.** _

_**His head was pounding, his heart was hurting, and his mouth was getting dry. He couldn't process this at all.** _

_**The lights led him back to the tree, and that Kenma reappeared still holding the picture. He felt the tree with his free hand. "This is where we watched the stars at night, while you talked about playing with your best friend. You had life in your eyes back then. I hope you're okay in heaven. I really hope we have another chance to meet in another life, so I show you that I can give you love and you won't die early again. I promise,** _ _**Kuro** _ _**."** _

_**Kuroo's** _ _**eyes met** _ _**Kenma's** _ _**eyes. Kenma smiled.** _

_**"You're the reincarnation of my** _ _**Kuro** _ _**. Please take care of me in your time. Because I want us to finally fall in love like we should've done. Before you go back..." Kenma walked over to** _ _**Kuroo** _ _**and kissed his cheek. "I wanted to tell you that...I love you** _ _**Kuro** _ _**."** _

_**Kuroo** _ _**felt the corners of his lips curl up. "I love you too,** _ _**Kozume** _ _**Kenma."** _

\----

Kuroo woke up with a pounding headache. He rubbed his temples and waited for the headache to surpass. He looked at Kenma, who's sleeping, and smiled.

"I finally know now...why I felt like I met you before...why my heart chooses you...it's because I was in love with you before I died and you were in love with me. But we didn't tell each other. This time...I will tell you. I love you, Kitten."

\----

Kuroo had finally unpacked the truck with Bokuto, who was sweating more profusely than him, and wiped his own forehead.

"That's the last one." Bokuto said.

"Thanks Bokuto."

"No problem." Bokuto smiled.

Kuroo took the box inside the house. Kenma was unpacking a box with a box cutter. He saw Kuroo and ran up to give him a peck.

"Ready for our new life?" Kuroo asked Kenma.

"Yes I am."

Kenma gave his boyfriend another peck. Kuroo wrapped his arms around him. "Where you want to go for our fifth year anniversary?"

"Some place warm and where we can swim."

"Good choice. That'll be fun."

Kenma smiled but then his smile dropped. He went wide eyed.

"What's wrong Kitten?" Kuroo asked.

"Kuro...."

"Kitten?"

"T-there's a claret colored Morpho on your shoulder...it has black line on its wings."

Kuroo turned his head to see the butterfly resting on his shoulder.

Kenma's tears fell down. "Even in this life you die. The universe doesn't want to see me happy."

"I know but we can say we changed from the previous life. We did what we wanted to do."

"Like what?"

"We finally said 'I love you' and became soulmates."

"I'm not ready to let you go again."

"You won't Kitten, because i'm going to fight harder than before to be with you."

"Why? You can't run from fate."

"I never said I was running from it-I'm simply going to change it."

**Because now that I have you-I can't die on you. Not again.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it even though it's really short!


End file.
